


Falling In Love With You

by DWImpala67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Jensen Ackles Being an Asshole, M/M, Meant To Be, Sort Of, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Prompt: Antoine de Mericourt was going to turn Sylvie into a great star of ballet – which was why he had married her. He had no intention of allowing the marriage to be real one - but what about Sylvie’s feelings.Summary: Jared is stupidly happy. He is reminiscing his life with Jensen, just as he waits for his groom to walk down the aisle. One look at his husband to be and he knows he'll never get tired of finally getting to call, one of the top lawyers in the country, his husband. Even if his husband had been a jerk to him in the past.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158
Collections: SPN Meant to Be Master Collection





	1. For The Rest of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thankful to the mods of the Meant To Be Challenge for being so kind and patient with my stupid questions and for conducting the whole thing as Spn nears its end. Its kind of bitter sweet. With the quality of show rapidly degrading, its so nice to have an alternate world - fanfiction - to still enjoy the characters we love in the way we want. I'm greatful to the moderators for conducting Meant To Be so it can become a happy place for countless fans like me who want a "fix it" to the story line. 
> 
> Next, I would like to thank my beta, @Jld71 for not only being an awesome support but also for being a wonderful friend. This fic would never have shaped up the way it is if not for her! Thank you, sweet friend. I love you! 
> 
> Finally, to my readers who have been great motivation. Some of you have been really sweet to be leaving comments and kudos whenever they read a fic of mine. I know I'm not good at writing but every kudos and comment keep me going. So, Thanks a ton!
> 
> English is not my native tongue. So, please pardon my mistakes. This story is not shaped up as was in my head, still, here's hoping you like it enough to leave some behind. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Jared is sweating. His hands are clammy and there’s a pool of sweat which has wet his undershirt completely. He hates wearing layers of clothes. Just like currently, he’s wearing a tuxedo; a black tuxedo with white lapels with a matching black waistcoat fastened with white buttons, a white shirt with a black bow tie and pants that have a silk strip down each side. His mom and sister swear that it suits him and he looks handsome, but he knows he’s more eager to get out of this monkey suit. He looks around, to see there are people sitting. Almost everyone he sent an invite to is present as if they were eagerly anticipating this day. His brother is standing just behind him in a grey suit, a pale pink waistcoat, a white bowtie and white shirt. Jared thinks it’s classier than the white and black disaster he’s wearing but he’d been given a warning, “Jared, you better be wearing what I selected for you or this isn’t happening, my man.” And Jared isn’t stupid to rebel against a stern order. He loves life too much, for it to end on a whimsical ground as stupid as the choice of tux. He had initially decided on a plain black tux and white shirt but he’d been told, “It’s too plain. And it’s just boring. I mean I wear that more frequently at meetings and I have like ~~a~~ ten of them. I want something special, something unique. And boy, don’t you dare ruin it for me.” And Jared had learned early on never to take a challenge at face value. So, that’s how he ended up wearing a stupid tux and sweating and feeling nervous waiting for the arrival of his better half.

Today is his wedding day. It still baffles him that he’s getting married. Not only is he getting married, but he’s going to spend the rest of his life with the man of his dreams. He knows he’s damn lucky to get to have this. Because he knows he’s lucky t o share the rest of his life with the only person he’s ever loved, the only person who has captured his heart from the get go, the only person who he’s given his heart to, the only person he can’t fathom his life without, the only person who’s his anchor, his mentor, his best friend and life mate. He’s so in love with his partner that he can’t understand how he lived his life before him. It’s stupid and its dangerous and he’d come this close to being heartbroken but it never had deterred him. His feelings had remained and his love even stronger. He doesn’t know what he would have done had his partner rejected him. But fortunately, his partner had loved him just as much if not more. When he thinks back to the day he met the love of his life, it never fails to amaze him just how fast he’d fallen for the green-eyed man. _Jensen._

It had been by luck that he had been allotted to work under Jensen as his junior. Jensen was well known in the world of law as a ruthless attorney. He was a workaholic, at least his image was. And he was just terrific in courtrooms. He was the dark knight of his family. He was the son of Anton Ackles, owner of the big Infra Tech empire, that was into developing software. He was supposed to be the Managing Director of the same but he didn’t have any interest in it, unlike Jason Ackles, his big brother who was going to inherit the position from his father. But Jensen, he went on to become a lawyer instead. There was a bit of a tussle between the father and son, but ~~,~~ they had overcome it in order to stay family. Jensen had always felt bad for the marginalized that that had been an inspiration for him to become a lawyer. He specialized in human rights and constitutional law. Any case that came to him, he was sure to win it hands down. In his glorious eight year career as a lawyer, there’d been very few cases that hadn’t gone his way. He was in a class of his own. He was known for his sharp dressing style, and the confident aura he gave off. His emerald green eyes had the ability to stare deep into your soul, along with his spiked golden blond hair, his plush full pink lips and his cute freckles had been what led to Jared’s downfall.


	2. For The Rest Of Yours

To say that Jensen had been hard was perhaps an understatement. He was harsh and continuously put Jared under pressure. But Jared’s heart had so stupidly fallen for him that he too went with the flow and pushed himself as hard as he could, just for Jensen. _Always for_ _Jensen._ He did his best to prove that indeed he was someone Jensen would be proud of. And that day had come, when at the end of two years of rigorous hard work, Jared was the first amongst his peers to have been promoted as a senior associate. At the party, he had the privilege of meeting Jensen for the first time, not as his boss but as a fellow coworker. Jensen was the founder as well as managing partner of the firm, Ackles Associates. It was one of the most prestigious firms in the city. It was very serious hard work to get selected in their training program and it was tough. But that’s what had led Jared to work harder after obtaining his law degree for two years to ensure his resume looked impressive enough for him to get the job. And now, not only did Jared worked there, he was a Senior Associate and was currently talking to Jensen –soon to be the love of his life- Ackles.

Their friendship grew slowly. It was not always merry, but Jensen was a cool person to hang out with. He was easy going, now that he was not Jared’s boss. And Jared loved every second of it. Up until now, Jensen had maintained his distance, but up close, Jared could actually see he was gorgeous. Any time they had some alone chats after work, it always left Jared in an embarrassing position. The moment he could smell Jensen’s cologne, he was instantly hard. It didn’t help that whenever they were together for a drink or dinner, Jensen would always be close to him, touching his arms, brushing shoulders, or running fingers down his spine. And that always led Jared to wonder what exactly he was aiming for. They were stuck in this – to be or not to be - situation for months. And Jared was enjoying it because somewhere down the line, he knew, Jensen was just flirting. He would never want someone like Jared, no matter how hard he tried to impress Jensen. His heart felt heavy whenever he thought about it. He had stupidly set himself up for ~~a~~ heartbreak. But who would deny themselves the closeness of being with Jensen-damn beautiful- Ackles?

It was the Christmas party when Jensen had finally asked him out. For a second Jared had almost fainted and he swore his heart skipped a beat or two _or you know maybe fou_ _r_. After the initial shock had worn off, he’d been ecstatic. He never thought that his dream might come true and he would be going on a date with Jensen-gorgeous of a hunk- Ackles. That date was one of the most magical nights of his life. The icing on the cake was that Jensen had been a perfect gentleman. Jensen had picked him up; they had dinner at this ridiculously expensive Italian restaurant and Jared had been floored when Jensen said he knew it was his favorite cuisine. They had the most fun ever. They talked for hours and it surprised him that they still managed to function just as easily. After dinner, Jensen had taken him to the river front for a walk and they had strolled around for half an hour, mostly hand in hand and in comfortable silence. It was then that Jared had confessed his long time crush on Jensen and his fear that he’d never be enough. But Jensen had calmed him down and kissed his sweetly. And the rest as they say was history.

But just as every good love story had its villain ~~s~~ , Jared’s story too had one. And her name was Katherine. She was short but lean and very pretty. She was a junior partner, Jared’s senior and was always around Jensen, even when not needed. She had a beef with Jared and he knew why. Hell, half of the staff had started talking about his relationship with Jensen. Even his colleague Chad Micheal Murray had warned him that he needed to be alert. But this was Jensen – whom he loved with all his being. So he paid no heed to it. But he could see Jensen was growing a bit restless. Initially Jared thought it was because of work- the big immigration case that Jensen was handling. But after a while it was apparent that something was clearly bothering Jensen and he wasn’t willing to talk about it. Jared had tried but he trusted his love and believed that Jensen would tell him when the time was right. He would never press Jensen.

That restlessness wore on Jared though. Jensen was spending more and more time with Katherine and Jared was starting to worry; his insecurity kicking into high gear. Suddenly everyone in his office started giving him pitiful looks as if Jared was the victim of some big conspiracy. But Jared still could not figure out what. Katherine was doing her best to keep him away from Jensen and Jared couldn’t understand what was the compulsion that Jensen had to avoid his own boyfriend.

Jared was waiting for Jensen in the lobby when his world bottomed out . The elevator beeped and Jared forced a happy smile on his face to greet Jensen. Except it was Katherine that walked towards him with a smirk on her face. Jared did not have a good feeling about this. “Well, well, if it isn’t the fuck boy of the master.” 

That stung.

“What the hell is wrong with you Katherine? I get you are jealous but he’s with me and you cannot have him.’’

“Why would you think that he’s with you, Jared?” And he was perplexed. His face must have shown his confusion because Katherine started laughing “Oh poor innocent boy. You really think he’s with you, don’t you? That you two are in relationship? Oh My God! You do!!”

Jared was furious. “Shut the fuck up. You know nothing about me and him. He chose me over you and that’s what’s got your panties in a twist. That’s why you’ve been giving me hell. Yet the fact remains, he goes home with me. Not you. He’s with me. Not you and he’s never gonna be with you. Know why? Cause I love him and I’m not giving him up,” Jared almost shouted. 

“Oh poor boy, you’re in love. You know you are really naïve for a lawyer. He’s with you because he sees potential in you. He’s with you because you are the rising star of Ackles Associates. He’s with you so that you can be the best. He’s with you because he sees profit for himself and his firm. And you can’t tell me otherwise. He’s just using you. He’s not in love with you, Jared. He’s just enjoying you. You’re being used and I’m just trying to make you see that,” Katherine informed him with a smug look on her face.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. And just then he heard an audible gasp. He turned back to see who it was, heart beating a mile per second. He didn’t think he’d survive this. If this was true, that is. “Jen?” he asked in a small voice. He should have known, it was all written on Jensen’s face. He was pale and his eyes were wide with shock and there was just so much guilt in them that Jared wanted to run out. But he had to know, he had to hear it from Jensen. “Jen, is this –is this true?”

“Jared, I can explain-”

“Jen,” he said more firmly this time, fighting the sting behind his eyes. “Is this true? Is what she said true?”

“Jay it’s---”

Answer the damn question, Jensen!” Jared yelled.

“Yeah,” he sounded small and guilty and Jared wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. “Jared, I didn’t want to hurt you, I just wanted you to be the best and for that you needed inspiration and I could see I was your muse. It was me who wanted to show you off. You’re a brilliant lawyer, Jared and I wanted you to become one of the best we produced and that’s why I …”

“Shut up. Shut the hell up, you bastard.” Jared was crying and he didn’t care. It was a lie. It was all a lie. The best relationship he ever had was all a lie.He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think.

“Jay, deep breathes babe, calm down, breathe, just breathe.” Jensen reached out to touch his arm.

“Don’t you touch me, you lying bastard. I gave you everything. I loved you with all my heart. I gave you my heart and soul and you say what we had was a lie? The promises of forever was a lie, the declarations of love were a lie. Tell me Jensen were you so eager that you only had me to use for pleasure? Was even that pleasure the truth or was that too a lie?”

“No-no God Jay, it wasn’t a lie. It was true Jared, I wasn’t expecting to fall for you.”

“No, you’re lying. Because that’s what you seem to be only capable of. Oh My god! It was all a lie. I was practically living a lie.” Jared’s mouth went dry. Everyone had warned him but his stupid heart had done exactly what he feared. He was never a partner, for Jensen, he was just a toy.

“No-Jay, listen to me…” Jensen pleaded.

“No, I don’t want to listen to you. I’m done. I don’t wanna see your fucking face ever again. You asshole, I loved you and you …” He was openly crying . And he plainly didn’t give a fuck. His heart had just been ripped out and stomped upon. He needed to get away. It was all closing in. He stormed out of there with a resolve never to be back.

It took a few days, which were spent moping around before things fell in line with him being out for week before he quit his job things changed for Jared. At first, he didn’t go out of his apartment for days. He only did two things; drink and sleep. It took Chad almost a week to get him back to normal. He mailed his resignation the moment he was sober. He didn’t want even the shadow of Jensen in his life. He’d ruined enough of Jared’s life, but no more. He ignored all the calls and texts from Jensen. After a long talk with Chad, he decided to move back to his hometown, where he started his independent practice and never looked back.


	3. For The Rest Of Ours

Two years…. It took two years for Jensen to find him and convince him to give him a second chance. When he got back from work one evening, he was shocked to see Jensen sitting on the couch with his parents.

“Hey, Jay, it’s good to see you.”

‘What the fuck are you doing here Jensen? Was breaking my heart not enough for you that you came all the way back here just to do it again?”

“No Jay, you don’t understand.”

“The fuck I don’t. I do. I was just a toy for you. ~~.~~ So if you have come here just for me...”

“Would you just stop and listen to me for a change?” Jensen yelled. “You didn’t even let me explain. Yes, I was wrong. Yes I treated you badly but never once did I lie about loving you. Never once did I lie about being afraid of losing you. Never once did I lie about making love to you. Never once did I lie while kissing you. Never. ~~.~~ ”

And Jared could see his throat closing up. Tears were brimming down from those beautiful eyes. They were telling the truth, even if he didn’t trust his words. “I was just trying to play cool, but ~~,~~ I was not expecting to fall for you. Or your big sweet beautiful heart, your dimpled smile, your giant brain, your cute nose, your bubbling excitement. Never once did I… It was hard not to fall for you. That day, I was gonna take you out and come clean. I was gonna tell you everything and propose a marriage to you, because I couldn’t live this lie. Hell, I couldn’t live without you. I was so fucking afraid that if I told you everything, I would loose you. For good. But just like always luck wasn’t my side and I lost you anyway. These two years without you have been hard. I’m on a sabbatical. Did you know that? I drank too much. My brain started making you up around me. That’s when I knew I had lost my marbles. I can’t lose you Jay. I’ve come back to make you see how much I love you. I can’t possibly function without you. Please forgive me. Please. Baby, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jared mumbled with tears running down his cheeks. “But you have to gain my trust again. You have to win me back. It’s not going to be easy. If you’re willing to do that only then will I let you in. I cannot survive letting you into my life twice, only to be hurt again. I can’ handle you not in my life twice.”

“I can’t survive without you too, baby.” And Jensen was right there, embracing him tight. They both melted in each other’s arms. They knew ~~,~~ it was not going to be easy but they really couldn’t function without each other. Maybe they had to go through heartbreak to reach this point. They were meant to find each other, to go through hell to be back in each other’s arm to know what love really felt like.

The chiming of song, brought Jared back from his reverie. Just as the words of ~~“~~ S _tand by me_ ~~”~~ fell on his ears, Jensen was walking down the aisle looking bright and beautiful in his white tuxedo with black lapels and black bowtie. He was gorgeous and he was all Jared’s. For the rest of his life. By the time he was near the altar, Jared had extended his hand for Jensen. He smiled that shy smile of his; the one just reserved for Jared and entwined their fingers together as they stood facing each other. They were gazing lovingly in each other’s eyes as if nothing else mattered. The ceremony was a blur but Jared would forever remember the bright smile he was graced with when he slipped the plain golden ring on Jensen’s finger or the small tears that shone in those eyes after he slipped a matching ring on Jared’s finger. Just when the priest asked them to kiss, Jared was lost in the beauty that was Jensen. Jensen leaned in, and placed one hand on Jared’s waist and the other on his cheek. “What are you thinking of, beautiful?”

“Nothing, just you.” And it was true. “Love you,” Jared leaned in and pressed his lips to that of Jensen’s. He would never tire of telling Jensen that he loved him. Because he didn’t need to. If the kiss was to go by, Jensen understood.

They were meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading! Let me know what you think.


End file.
